The Game
by OddlySuspicious
Summary: "Let's have sex," he started, "in every way possible." / A bad-boy egomaniac changes Spencer's life with a simply complicated request. Unlike being friends with benefits, they're not friends at all. Well, at least that's what they say...
1. Chapter 1

xxx

_The Game_

xxx

Warning: Profanity + Lemon + Lots of sex

Unbuckling his belt, he pushed the petite brunette against the bed, kissing her slowly. His button popped right off, and he eased his lips back down to meet hers. Her hands didn't even hesitate to reach into his pants and grab his cock. She saw his Adam's Apple bob as she grabbed his member roughly. But, he liked it. Whatever the hell they were doing, he liked it. He didn't even understand they got to the position they were in. When it started, it was only a few days before_ this_.

THREE DAYS PRIOR

She was shy. Not when she was with her close friends, but around her peers that she didn't know. Tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, she began to write down her history notes. When the bell rang, she hurried out of the classroom. Last class of the day... She always loved leaving the most. But it seemed that she had a barrier between herself and home. A very muscular barrier, that was... it was Toby Cavanaugh. What words summed him up? _Bad_. _Egomaniac. Popular._ _Cocky_.

There was nothing but a smirk written on his face. "Hello, Spencer Hastings," he said in a teasing manner, as if it was weird to talk to her. It was abnormal, but she didn't think that a cool guy talking to her was a crime or anything. "I was wondering if I could borrow next month's homework from you. I'll assume you have the year's worth complete."

And then she glared. That was why she stayed away from people, especially guys, like him. She rolled her eyes, and said, "Just because I've got more brain cells than you, doesn't mean I'm a complete loser. As shocking as would be to an egomaniac like you, I have a life outside of school, too. I'm not someone who dedicates my life to studying."

"Feisty, I see," he said, grinning. "Yeah, I'll say... You're just the most rebellious person on earth! You act like a bad ass, with your drugs, sex, smoking... I think my mom has talked about what a bad influence you are." His sarcasm wasn't appreciated. She rolled her eyes and was about to walk away, but he stopped her. He actually did.

"Look, I've got a little experiment I've been wanting to test out, and a good girl like you is perfect for the job," he said, smiling. "I want to know what a good girl's really like. We all know good girls do bad things, so let's see what bad things you can do for me. Do something, anything." He pointed to the button of his pants, raising an eyebrow. She swore he winked a few times.

And she could have sworn that her jaw fell on the floor.

"Are you asking me to—" she began, blinking her eyes. She didn't finish, since he cut her off.

"I want you to fuck me."

She laughed loudly. He was obviously kidding. No sane person would ever be so blunt. When she saw that he was serious, she was about to pass out. He couldn't be serious. It was just to piss her off. He was all about being a piss off!

"Just what I thought," Toby said, shrugging his shoulders. "I knew that good girls don't do anything bad. It's obvious. Look at you, you're a fucking prude."

And that offended her. She didn't like to be called a prude. She didn't want to be called a good girl, or classified as a loser. And she wasn't going to let Toby Cavanaugh be obnoxious. She was going to surprise him, and she was going to cross the line.

She stepped closer to him, and pulled his belt right off. She let it fall to the floor, and smirked at him. He looked up in shock, but she didn't stop there. She shoved a hand down his boxers, and grabbed his cock. He yelped at her sudden gesture, and his blue eyes widened. His pants and boxers dropped to his ankles, but he didn't kick them off.

"You wouldn't—" he began, confidently.

Once again, she didn't fail to surprise him. The brunette took his cock into her mouth, kneeling on the floor, and sucking on it slowly. He opened his mouth to speak, but simply moaned instead. She pumped him with her fist, stroking the now-moist surface with her hands. He wasn't ever expecting her to give in to sex, nor a blow job.

It wasn't long until he was going to orgasm. He pegged her as the kind to spit, but she didn't. She swallowed every drop of his cum. _Swallowed_. She didn't even seem to give a crap about the risks of getting caught. He was licking his lips by the time she was done. He cleaned himself off with a tissue from their history teacher's desk, and then pulled his boxers and his jeans back up.

"What do you have to say about good girls now?" Spencer asked, a smirk still plastered on her face. When he was too stunned to speak, she smirked again. "That's what I thought, pretty boy." Her confidence had skyrocketed for some reason. She felt comfortable enough. Was it because she had now seen a different side of him? She pat his back and was about to walk off.

He stopped her before she could leave. "Let's meet up some time."

"What the hell are you suggesting?"

"Let's have sex," he started, "in every way possible. It's like a game."


	2. Chapter 2

xxx

_The Game_

_Chapter 2_

xxx

WARNING: Much more explicit than the last! Full on lemon scene+profanity+etc, warning you now.

A DAY LATER

Spencer looked in the mirror. She really liked her new black pencil skirt, it was more of a placebo, since she only liked it because she felt that anything the stylish Hanna Marin picked was always great. Interrupting her train of thoughts came an obnoxious knock at the door. Groaning, she trudged her way downstairs and opened the door. She hated always being the only one at home.

She nearly spit her saliva out when she saw who was at the door. Hair jelled back, leather jacket on, stood Toby Cavanaugh, looking as cocky as ever. She wondered if he was actually serious about what he said to her the day before. 'Sex game'? She didn't think he was serious. No sane person would be serious about that!

"I'm here because I never got a real response yesterday," he clarified before she could even ask. Damn, it was like he read her mind or something. "Look Spencer," he began, letting himself into her house, "I think this could be fun. I was wrong about you, you're a very spontaneous person, and I respect that."

She found herself _actually _pondering the idea.

"You must be stupid, because you knocked on my door when there's a perfectly good doorbell you could have rang," Spencer said, ignoring him. "I mean, I'm sure that doorbell feels hated because you pretended like it wasn't ther—"

"_Spencer_," he urged. "The only thing that's being ignored is what I said."

"I can't help it, you showed up at my house asking to play a sex game with me!" Spencer cried. "I was wrong about myself, I'm not as spontaneous as you think I am. Whatever I did yesterday to your extremely nice package was all a mistake, and I never meant—"

"Extremely nice?" he grinned.

She felt speechless. How did that roll off of her tongue? She cringed at her own overly-flirtatious words and sighed. She couldn't lie— he was extremely attractive, and his bad boy attitude was a new level of seductive. He was hot. She found some weird craving for him, and even if it was against her best judgment (it really was), she couldn't help it. She said the stupidest thing a person could say at that moment.

"I'll play your game."

Oh, what had she done? She just fed his ego. His boyish pride would be raging like his hormones. She sighed. Maybe it could be fun. She couldn't lie to herself, she knew she had quite a fun time in the classroom with him the day before. She surprised herself. It felt so weird to just make him drop his pants, but she thrilled herself, and while she was at it, she gave him a pretty nice pleasure.

He was smiling at her. Of course, his ego and pride had been fed by her words. He pushed his jacket off of his shoulders.

"What?" she said, pushing him back. "You can't just do this. I thought that you would be more intimate about it. I don't even get a kiss?"

"I didn't know if it was okay with you."

"I think we have established that there's nothing weird here," Spencer said, crossing her arms. "I mean, us having sex is as weird as it gets, so there's no pushing the boundaries here!"

He smiled at her. She was staring at the floor, not knowing if she wanted it to go away, or if she wanted to go through with it, but all her thoughts were put on hold when she felt a pair of gentle lips press against hers. She looked up, her lips still touching his. They were kissing. And she couldn't believe how good it felt.

"That was as intimate as I'm getting," he said, smirking. "That was a romantic kiss, I thought it would be good for our first kiss, but from now on, it's not going to be like that... unless you fall in love with me, which I'm sure you will."

"Oh, get over yourself, we're playing a game," she reminded, and started to unbutton her own blouse. He watched her, so focused. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see her naked, as much as his perverted mind wanted to.

"So," she began, letting her blouse fall to the floor, smirking when she saw him licking his lips. "Where should we go for the first part of the game?"

"I..." he started, feeling himself getting hard. "Um, I've always liked kitchens." She laughed as she stroked his hand gently, and then took it. She walked him to her house's kitchen. "Now, why don't you show me how you want to do this."

He smiled just a little. He was so wrong about her. She was far from a typical geek. She was so much more than that. He helped her up onto the kitchen counter, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He nodded his head, and pressed his lips to hers again, but it was rough the second time. Her hand reached for the hem of his shirt, and she started to pull it over his head. She was definitely satisfied when she saw that he was far from scrawny.

"I like what I see," she whispered, running her hand down his chest. She definitely liked the game so far.

"Mmm, you do?" he hummed as his lips traced circles around her cheek. She nodded her head, and wrapped her arms around his back, pulling his earlobe close to her lips. While she tried to speak, she left small butterfly kisses all over his ear.

"Dirty talk to me," she whispered seductively. "Do it."

"Gladly," he said, smirking. "I like your skirt, babe." He placed his hands on her bottom, squeezing gently. "But, I think I know a look that's better for you." He smirked again as his lips came so close to hers. "You'd look better with nothing on."

"Cliché, but I like it," she said, shrugging. He closed the distance between their lips for a short kiss. "Oh come on, is that the best you can kiss me, bad boy? Kiss me harder," she ordered. "Keep dirty talking to me, bad boy," she demanded.

"Oh yeah? You like it when I dirty talk?" he grinned. "I'd really like to get you out of that skirt. It's a hot look for girls like you." He pressed his lips against her neck, but didn't kiss. "Mmm, you know I like lace. Love it. Mmm, but nothing at all is better than lace." His hands reached the clasp of her bra.

"Mmmhmm, you want to take that off of me?" she flirted, trying not to feel uneasy about dirty talking. She was trying to surprise herself like yesterday. "I think we can make a deal. Drop those pants, and it's off."

"I think I just got myself an amazing deal," Toby said, grinning against her cheek. "Pants were holding me back, anyways." He laughed quietly as he found Spencer popping the button of his jeans off. His hot breath flew against her cheek as Toby's pants hit his ankles. He kicked them off, and allowed his hands to find Spencer's clasp again.

Click. And it was unhooked. He waited patiently as the lace bra fell off of her breasts.

"I like what I see," he whispered.

But she didn't feel like what she had was worth anymore dirty talk. She felt insecure. So insecure. She always felt like she wasn't as loaded in the size department as other girls, and Toby was clearly above average in his package, so she felt like she wasn't doing her job right. She looked away shamefully. He could see that she was feeling insecure about herself, so he knew he had to put the game aside for a moment. He cupped her cheeks and decided to give being a gentleman a try.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" he asked. "I thought we were having fun..." he kissed her cheek gently. "Is this about your body?" He raised his eyebrows as he asked the question. "You don't have to be insecure, you know." His smile looked sincere. "You are so beautiful... and I would give anything to be you if I were a girl."

She tried not to let her heart race at his kind words.

"Uh..." she bit her lip. She didn't know what to say. "Hey, no intimate compliments. Only dirty talk." He grinned at her, and pressed his lips to hers again, leaning down to pop her breast into his mouth. He sucked on it so gently, and she moaned a moan of ecstasy as she felt her body getting worked up.

"I've been waiting to get that skirt off of you since I arrived," he flirted as he pulled her pencil skirt off slowly. "I think I was just undressing you with my eyes."

"Those eyes of yours are so pretty," she sincerely said, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Hey, no intimate comments. Just dirty talk," he mocked, chuckling.

She actually laughed herself as Toby finally got her skirt off. It joined his pants, jacket, and shirt on the floor. All they had left to undress was their underwear— Toby with his boxers, and Spencer with her panties. She ran her hands down his muscular back as she placed a much longer kiss on his lips. They had almost forgotten that they were about to have sex in her kitchen. Peter and Veronica Hastings would never approve if they saw.

"I need you," she moaned, trying to kick his boxers off with her feet.

"Easy there, tiger," he chuckled, and began to gently push her panties off of her long legs. "Damn babe, I don't think these legs are ever going to end." Her silky smooth skin was just so perfect. "Hmm, I think someone's aroused. Got a case of the wet panties over here."

She raised an eyebrow. "I could say the same thing about your little friend in your boxers."

He chuckled at her comment, and then realized that he had been so distracted by her personality that he missed the fact that she was completely naked at that moment. He took a moment to enjoy the new view.

"Okay, I have waited long enough!" she yelled. "Get those things off, I'd like to meet your little friend now."

"You already met him yesterday," he smirked, causing her to roll her eyes. "He was very impressed by your actions yesterday, you know. He was so pleased with you."

"Please, stop talking about your dick as a person now," Spencer said, shaking her head. "It's getting damn creepy now." He laughed as he pushed his boxers down. He kicked them off of his ankles, like he did with his pants, and smirked. He knew she was staring down at him.

"I _really_ think this game is going to be fun now," Spencer said, licking her perfect pink lips.

He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her back so he could hold her when he went inside. She gave him a look of warning, and he knew what it meant. He sighed and killed the moment so he could grab a little foil package from his wallet.

"If we're gonna keep playing this game, you've gotta get on some birth control," Toby said. "Fucking pregnancy messes everything about sex up."

She giggled as he put the condom onto his erection. Their breaths were both heavy. They weren't dating, but they were going to have sex for the first time. It sounded so weird in their heads, but they didn't care. There was some kind of attraction between them, and that made it worth while.

Pulling her back into his arms, he asked, "Floor, or counter?"

"Floor," she answered. "I don't think you can hold me that long."

"Oh hell yes I can!" Toby argued. "We're doing this on the counter, babe. You'll see what I can do with my muscles." He grinned as he held her. "You ready?"

She nodded her head, even though she felt a bit uneasy.

And he went in.

Holding her back, he pushed himself into her.

"Oh god, is it in!?" he cried, unable to look down. "Is it!?"

She nodded her head, her jaw trembling. She held into the counter top. Her back was being slammed against the drawers behind her. A tear escaped her ducts as he went back again. He started going at a constant rate. Both their breaths were unsteady. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, and he was holding her back as he continued to push.

"Oh!" she squeaked, about halfway into it.

"Damn!" he cried.

"Fuck!" she cried.

"Christ!" he cried.

They took turns exchanging cries of profanity and other words, just to take their minds off of any soreness. Her whole body started to feel numb after a while, and she knew it wasn't just soreness of sex. It was her_ coming_. She didn't know if she was ready to come. Would he laugh at her when she came?

"Spencer, are you o—" he began to ask when he noticed her squinting eyes and her odd facial expression.

Before he could even finish the question, she was coming. She felt embarrassed for some reason, but he didn't look like he was laughing at all. He stroked her cheek, and slowed down inside of her. Before she knew it, he himself had come into the condom.

"What's wrong?" he asked, when he noticed she was crying.

"I probably sucked!" she cried.

"What? You were amazing," he promised, and leaned closer to her lips. He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I had a lot of fun."

She smiled at him, wiping her tear.

"You should come back tomorrow," she whispered, as she reached over to grab her bra. "I guess... I had fun. And... I like this game."

From ear to ear, he grinned at her. He knew it was going to be fun.


End file.
